Jin Academy
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Pushed to the limit with what they could deal with, Sima Yi & Zhang Chunhua decide to send their two kids, Sima Shi & Sima Zhao, to an academy. They think this will solve the numerous problems they always seem to have but all this ends up doing is leading Sima Shi & Sima Zhao into more trouble, more problems & even wilder adventures than they thought would be possible.
1. Chapter 1-Secrets

Well hey everyone! I'm back with yet another story. This one will be one of my favorites (yes, I haven't even started & I can say that) since it's based on the greatest family in the Dynasty Warriors franchise: The Sima Clan. Well, okay it's not based on all of them but they all appear. Enough of this silly intro. Let's all enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Secrets**

Boom! Sima Yi's head jumped away from his breakfast & focused in the direction leading to the upstairs. He sat frozen in his place, a fork in his left hand carrying a slice of his pancake. Before he could speak, the loud noise was heard again. This time, Zhang Chunhua heard it & turned around from the sink.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like our kids are playing leapfrog."

"I'm sure they know better than to play leapfrog in the house."

The noise revisited their ears & this time, Sima Yi heard enough.

"I'll be back," he said before getting up.

Sima Zhao laid on the floor, dying in laughter. His hands were tightly gripping his stomach, slightly suffocating himself. Sima Shi was snickering from his beanbag chair, holding the remote in his hand. He was trying to contain his laughter but the more he watched the television the harder it became. Then the door to their bedroom flew open & Sima Yi walked in. He saw his two sons behaving like immature frat boys & before he asked what was going on, he heard a similar voice speaking from the television. Sima Yi eyeballed the television & he immediately began fuming, much to his children's delight. On the TV was Sima Yi getting tended to by several EMTs & a very concerned, younger looking Zhang Chunhua was by his side, her eyes tearing up.

"What...the hell...is this?" Sima Yi mumbled in clear anger.

Sima Zhao stopped smiling for a few seconds to answer his father's question. "Dad, how do you throw out your back doing the tango?!"

Sima Zhao burst back into laughter & this time he was joined by Sima Shi. Sima Yi looked at Sima Shi with a raised eyebrow & Sima Shi's laughter immediately ceased. Sima Yi looked back at Sima Zhao in disappointment.

"So it's funny that your father gets hurt huh? Your poor father injures his back & you are in here laughing about it?" Sima Yi stated.

"It's not that dad...it's the face you made before you fell!"

Sima Yi shook his head. "Stand up child."

Sima Zhao's laughter disappeared & he got to his feet. Sima Yi looked at Sima Shi & Sima Shi stood up as well. He walked over to his brother's side & faced his father.

"Look at you two...to think I raised the both of you. The money I've spent, the clothes I've bought & the education I have paid for."

"In all fairness, Zhao's wasting the education funds," Sima Shi stated.

"Oh give me a break," Sima Zhao demanded rolling his eyes.

"You aren't a saint yourself Shi. You're the one up their beating up everyone's kids."

"Hey I've only physically attacked two kids."

"Paying people to do it counts. And since when did you become some kind of mob boss with my money?"

Sima Shi looked down at the carpet beneath him. He couldn't look at his father as he belittled him.

"And it's not just fighting Shi...you're up their back talking the teachers, disrupting the classroom & harassing other kids."

"I was merely getting my opinion across. I wasn't back talking anyone."

"You are a child Shi, not a man. When an adult speaks, you listen. At least Zhao has the decency to listen to the teachers."

"Zhao just never gets caught. You should've seen him in our Spanish class this semester."

Sima Zhao rolled his eyes. "You need to get that lie straight. I couldn't possibly be in a class for a year & never get in trouble."

Sima Shi looked over to Zhao. "At least I did the assignments you failure."

"At least I didn't give the teacher a hard time you renegade."

"You see dad? This is why I don't want to share a bedroom with him. Not only do I do all the work at school...I clean the room all the time."

"Is this the part where I say I cover for him when he brings friends over when you & mom are away?"

"Oh okay Mr. Seventeen girlfriends."

"At least I can get one."

"Both of you shut up," Sima Yi said, regaining their attention. "Since we're in here exposing each other, I have a dirty little secret of my own. Kids, this is the part where I tell the both of you that you won't be sharing rooms in the future."

Sima Yi turned around & began walking out of the room. He thought the whole thing would've been dropped after he said that but his kids anxiously ran after him.

"Please tell me I'm getting the office," Sima Shi said.

"No the office is mine's!" Sima Zhao blurted.

"If anything Zhao, I earned it more than you ever could. Even father can't deny that."

"Just don't back talk him when you don't get the office."

"Do the two of you hear yourselves right now?" Sima Yi asked, spinning around to face them. "I deserve this, I deserve that. I did all the work, I behaved. You two sound like second graders arguing for a toy in a toy store. You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

Sima Zhao & Sima Shi had their heads down to their father. They both were pretty embarrassed that their father was ashamed of them. Sima Yi shook his head. He was going to walk off but Sima Zhao raised his head, harboring an uneasy smile.

"So who did you decide to give the office to?" he asked.

Sima Yi looked at him in disbelieve. "Did you hear a word that I just said? Okay, apparently you two don't understand hidden messages so I'll make it a little clearer: Neither of you are getting the office."

Sima Shi looked up at his father. "So who acted so bad that they get to sleep in the garage?"

Sima Yi sighed. "This is impossible to even hint so I'm just going to say it clear as day...your mother & I have..."

"What your father is trying to explain," Zhang Chunhua interrupted, making her way up the stairs, "is that the both of your issues have become intolerable. Zhao, your work ethic is far from impressive." She now stood in front of her confused kids. "Four Ds & two Fs are absolutely unacceptable, especially in this house. And you Shi...judging by your performances in junior high & your freshmen year of high school, your father & I had high hopes for your future. Sophomore year, however, you blew everything. You became a disappointment. So this year of school, both of you won't be going back to Han High. Instead, you two are going to another school, forty miles away from here. This school has a high performance standard for each student..." she fixed her eyes on Zhao. "...which is good to help kids keep up their grades. They have ways of dealing with kids with bad attitudes..." she turned her attention to Shi. "...which is good to help kids learn the importance of good discipline."

Sima Yi nodded. "You two will have better lives with this school..." Sima Yi looked at his wife to find her smiling back. "...and so will we."

"So what's the school?" Sima Zhao asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The name of your new school is Jin Academy."

Sima Zhao & Sima Shi looked at their father confused. "Academy?!" they both exclaimed.

Sima Yi nodded. "Sons, I have a high paying job in the cyber security field. Your mother is a high ranked forensics scientist. We don't have the time to be going to the school with your issues every day. Shi you are sixteen & Zhao you're fourteen. You will both be out of this house soon, so this'll be good practice."

"You got that idea from mother?" Sima Shi asked.

"What difference does it make? Now, go pack your things. We head to the academy tomorrow," Zhang Chunhua demanded before she began walking towards her bedroom.

Sima Yi began walking back downstairs, leaving the kids standing where they were in shock.

"An academy?" Sima Shi whispered to himself.

"I guess mom & dad really hate us," Zhao told him before he began walking to his room.

Shi followed after him. "You know this whole situation is almost all your fault."

"My fault? You're the one who was on an expulsion contract."

"That pales in comparison to the fact that you were on academic probation for a good chunk of your freshmen year."

Zhao & Shi by now were in their room & Zhao was removing his video games from his dresser. "You were almost on literal probation," Zhao stated.

"How so Zhao? I never went to a juvenile hall center."

"You don't have to have a jail sentence to be on probation."

Shi looked back at Zhao from the closed closet he was in front of. "Wow, & to think you were once so intelligent that the school allowed you to skip the third grade."

Zhao swung a sack of games onto the bed. "Don't be jealous."

Sima Shi opened the closet & immediately jumped back. "What the..?"

Zhao turned to him. "Now what's going on?"

Zhao walked next to his brother & immediately froze in place the moment he looked in the closet. Their closet was almost empty, containing some boxes on the floor. Their clothes were missing, but one box had the sleeve to a sweatshirt sticking out, telling them where their clothes were at. Shi & Zhao looked at each other.

"How long have these boxes been here?" Shi asked to Zhao responding with the shrug of his shoulders.

There's chapter 1! I hope you're all excited for this story. I know I'll have fun typing this one & I hope you'll be equally as entertained when reading it. Okay, I'm off. #writingismydrug


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Jin Academy

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Jin Academy**

The sun beamed through the window, shining directly on Sima Shi's left eye. He groaned quietly before he turned over & slammed one of his pillows over his head. It was way too early for him to be up. He shut his eyes once more & attempted to get more sleep. It was going well at first until he heard his bedroom door open. He knew it was either his mom or dad coming to wake him up.

"No, I'm not coming back to Han High Destiny," he heard Zhao say to someone.

Being noisy, he moved his pillow off his head & looked at his brother. He was wearing nothing but a towel, covering his "junk" & judging by the water that dripped from his chest, he just got out of the shower. He was on the phone & he was making his way for a box that sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry but it ain't my choice. My parents are stupid," Zhao complained.

Shi sat up & began wiping his eyes. "Uhmm, I'm trying to sleep," he stated.

"Yeah I know. We can't do that like I promised. It sucks."

Shi sighed in disbelief. "Uhmm hello? Did you hear a word I just said?!"

Zhao turned around to face his brother. "I'm on the phone. Stop being rude." He turned his attention back to his box. "Sorry, that was my brother being a grumpy old troll."

Shi looked at Zhao like he saw a ghost. He saw no point in trying to reason with him now. Sima Shi quietly got out of his bed & carefully stood behind his brother. He began waiting patiently.

"Yeah, screw that jerk. Hold on one second."

Zhao placed his phone down on the bed & began rumbling through the box. Shi immediately took the phone & rolled back over his bed.

"Hello Destiny," Shi said with an evil grin.

Zhao spun around & eyeballed Shi. "Give it back," he mumbled.

Shi put the phone to his chest & stared back at Zhao. "Careful...any bad moves can knock that towel right off of you," Shi whispered to his brother before he placed the phone back to his ear. "This is Sima Shi, Zhao's older brother."

"Shi, I don't feel like chasing you right now."

"Uh huh...how old are you? Fourteen you say? And you're just now becoming a freshmen in high school?"

Zhao ran around Shi's bed in an attempt to catch him but Shi was expecting him to pull such a tactic. He immediately burst out of the room & into the hallway. He got into the center of it & spun around to see Zhao powerwalking his way.

"You take one step closer & I'll rip that towel off," Shi warned making his brother stop. "Yes, well my brother is also fourteen but he's going to be a sophomore this year. No don't sweat it, I won't tell my parents. Zhao can trust his secrets with me."

Zhao began fuming. "Give...me...my...phone.

"No way, under the bleachers? I would've never guessed."

Zhao's eyes widened & he began making a quick cut throat motion at his brother. Shi just smirked back at him.

"Unfortunately he won't be able to make you feel like a woman this year."

Zhao began looking terrified. Before Shi could comprehend what was going on, he felt the phone be removed from his hand. He immediately spun around to come face to face with his mother. Shi backed away, as she smiled at the both of them.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "No, this is Shi's mother. Yeah...so what were you talking about with my sons?"

Zhao swallowed as Shi watched on with a slight grin.

"He did what? How old are you little girl? Fourteen? Look, I'm going to say this once so listen up...if you call my child's phone with anymore of this pornographic nonsense, everyone involved in this mess, including people that aren't my relatives, will be answering to me. Do you understand me?"

Zhang Chunhua hung the phone up & tossed it back to Zhao. He barely caught it, fearing that he was in hot water with his mother. She just looked at him blankly while she was tapping her foot. Zhao knew what this meant. He began scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again," he promised.

Sima Yi walked outside the house, his cellphone to his ear. The phone was ringing at the moment. He walked by Sima Shi & made it to his 2013 Audi Q7. He spotted Zhao standing by the truck, going through his phone.

"Zhao, what are you doing?" Sima Yi asked anger present in his voice.

"I was tagged in a photo on Instagram."

Sima Yi looked at his son in shock. "Put that phone away & go help your brother with your boxes."

Zhao sighed & walked off. "What a bother."

Sima Shi came walking down the stairs, two boxes loaded in his arms. He was visibly exhausted from this morning's work. He spotted Zhao walking towards the staircase.

"Are there anymore boxes upstairs?" Zhao asked.

"Three, but don't touch the one on my bed. Those are my awards."

"Whatever."

Shi walked past his brother & made his way outside. He saw his father's lower body sticking out of the driver's door. Shi placed the boxes in the trunk & walked to his father's side.

"Just three more boxes," he informed.

Sima Yi gave him the thumbs up. He was currently rumbling through his console, obviously looking for something. He ended up tossing a used napkin out of the car, almost smacking Shi in the face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you looking for?" Shi asked.

"My CDs. I think your mom miss placed them again." Sima Yi turned around to face his son, his phone held to his right ear. "Have you by chance seen my Hollywood Undead, Eminem or Kendrick Lamar CDs?"

"I actually saw your Hollywood Undead CD. Here, I'll go inside & grab it for you."

Shi turned around & began running for the house. Sima Yi heard his phone stop ringing & a voice came on the other line.

"_Hello?" _it answered.

"Hey Zhuge Liang, this is Sima Yi."

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

"I may be a little late today for work today."

"_Ah, why is that?"_

Sima began walking to the back of his trunk. "I have to take my kids to their new school. It's about an hour away from here, going north."

"_Oh that's right, the academy you told me about last week."_

"Yes, I can't wait to get these little nuisances away from me for a while. I know that's horrible thing to say but..."

"All finished!" Zhao blurted before slamming some boxes in the trunk next to his father. "Now, can I check my Instagram?"

"Could you hold real quickly?" Sima Yi placed his phone to his chest & looked directly at his youngest child. "In case you didn't notice, I'm on the phone you imbecile. At least have the decency to wait for me to get off of it."

Zhao sighed & walked away. "Fine, fine."

"Sorry about that," Sima Yi said placing the phone back to his ear. "That was Zhao being...well Zhao."

"_I heard him. I see why you considered the academy I placed my son, Jiang Wei, in."_

"Hopefully your son can teach him something about respect & doing homework."

Shi came running out of the house towards his father, wielding a box in one hand & a CD in the other. He placed the box in the car & handed his dad the CD.

"It was in the living room," he whispered, receiving a nod from his dad.

Zhang Chunhua came walking out of the house with Zhao. They made their way to Sima Yi.

"We are ready to get on the road," she stated.

"Okay. Hey Zhuge Liang, I'll see you at work later. I'm about to hit the highway."

"_Alright, bye."_

Sima Yi hung his phone up & began walking for the driver seat. He hopped inside, shut the door & placed his seatbelt on. He looked in his rearview at his emotionless child Shi.

"Are we ready to start a new chapter in our lives?" he asked, giving him an unusual kind smile.

"Yeah, I actually am. I gave some serious thought about it last night & I see myself enjoying this academy," Shi responded.

"Yeah, can't wait," Zhao responded, lacking some enthusiasm.

Zhang Chunhua turned around & gave her son a smile.

"You WILL enjoy this school won't you my dear?" she asked in a slightly cold but harmless tone.

"Y-yes of course mother. I look forward to getting my grades back the way they were in elementary."

"That's a good kid."

She turned back around in her seat. Sima Yi started his truck.

"Alright you two...let's get you guys to your new, temporary home," he said before putting the car in drive & pulling out of the driveway.

Zhao was scrolling down his timeline on his Facebook, studying his old statuses. He had nothing really better to do on this hour long trip to his academy. It has been almost forty minutes of driving so far & he was dying of boredom. He looked over to his brother, to see him lying on his hand, headphones in his ear. He looked like he was enjoying his music a bit, his face not appearing as emotionless as it normally was. Curious, Zhao reached over & tapped him on his shoulder. Shi looked at him & removed his headphones.

"You need something?" he asked in a slightly threatening tone.

"What are you listening to?"

"Eyes Set to Kill. Problem?"

"How do you..?"  
"Don't even finish that. I can ask the same questions to you with Lil Wayne."

"Hey he's the greatest rapper alive."

Shi snickered loudly. He was about to say something but he was cut off by the loud, maniacal laughter of his father. He laughed for several seconds before he began speaking.

"Did I just hear Lil Wayne & 'Greatest Rapper Alive' get used in the same sentence?" Sima Yi asked his voice slightly humorous.

"What's the problem with that?" Zhao responded, making his brother snicker again.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance to prove that. Name one reason why he should be considered the...as a matter of fact don't. There's nothing you can do to defend him at all when this topic is brought up."

"Mom, you like Lil Wayne right?"

"I don't like ignorant people jumping around with their pants...or in his case, leggings hanging off their ass..." Sima Yi & Sima Shi were chuckling as she spoke. "Rapping about killing, sex, drugs & using played out metaphors to go along with it. So, to answer your question...no."

Zhao frowned & looked out the window. He knew he couldn't combat anything they were saying so he kept his mouth silent.

"How about we play a little game to make you excited about your new school?" Zhang Chunhua suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Sima Yi defended.

"I spy?" Zhao asked.

"Nope, that'll run its course quickly," Shi warned. "Why don't we play turn the music up & enjoy the song?"

Zhang Chunhua sighed in disappointment at her kids' lack of creativity. "I got a better idea. How about a mystery to get you brain juices flowing?"

"Sounds like it'll be worth it," Shi stated.

"What about it Zhao?" she asked.

"Uhmm, sure."

"Good now listen closely." She reached for the radio & turned the music down a bit. "One late Sunday afternoon, a rich man's wife comes home to find out that her husband was just recently murdered about ten minutes ago. Saddened, she asked the workers in the house what they were doing at the time of the murder. She asked the cook & he told her he was busy chopping up some vegetables for the usual evening snack. She asked the gardener & he said he was pulling up some dead flowers in the backyard. She asked the butler & he said he was making up the bed in his room. She asked the maid & she said she was getting the mail. Finally, she asked the babysitter & she claims she just walked in on the scene of everything. She soon called the police & reported everything, including the stories her workers told her. The police finally arrived at the mansion & they already knew who to arrest. Who did it?"

Zhao sat up straight, & smiled in confidence. "The butler! He claimed he made the bed & you did mention it being in the afternoon."

"What about you Shi?" Who do you think did it?"

Shi thought about it for a minute before he answered the question. "I pick either the gardener or butler. Dead flowers at a mansion? Come on."

Zhang Chunhua looked back at her kids & smiled. "It was the maid."

Her kids looked at confused. They didn't understand how.

"Tell me you two...how many days of the week does mail run?"

"Six days. Mail doesn't run on...OH! I get it!" Shi said smiling at his mother's genius.

"I see you caught on very fast," she smiled back.

Sima Yi made a left turn on a small two lane street & kept straight for several more feet. They were surrounded by two large buildings on each side of the truck, making everything else appear invisible. Soon, they left this street & a new building came to view on their left side. It was a large building, appearing to be over four stories high & several hundred feet wide. A large parking lot, loaded with cars, parents & other kids, sat in front of the campus. They noticed that the kids were wearing backpacks & carrying suitcases. This was Jin Academy. Sima Yi's face lit up after the school came to his view. It looked as beautiful as it was when he visited it last week. Zhang Chunhua was smiling as well. She knew that she wasn't going to have to deal with her problematic kids for some time, even though she loved them. Shi looked at the school in awe. He was admiring the beautiful scenery around the campus. The Mother Nature in front of the school was beautiful looking & breathed fresh air. He was blown away by the campus. Zhao, on the other hand, just looked at it & thought of it as another random school. Sure it was big but other than that, he wasn't necessarily impressed. Sima Yi pulled into a random parking spot & powered down his truck.

"Well here we are you two...Jin Academy. This school has been helping kids have better lives in the future for over thirty years," Sima Yi informed, before opening his door.

The Sima family exited the vehicle & made their way to the trunk. Sima Yi opened it & it became "open season" on the boxes for everyone...well except for Zhang Chunhua. She watched her husband & kids get to work. After about fifteen seconds of that, Sima Yi shut the trunk with his available hand & they began making their way to the large building.

"I must admit...I am impressed by the look of this campus," Shi stated, still admiring the scenery.

"Look at the ladies," Zhao pointed out grinning.

Zhang Chunhua gently patted him on his head. "I wouldn't if I were you...unless you want to wake up with your ...certain parts removed."

Zhao flinched at her comment. "Why so serious mom?"

Sima Yi & everyone else made it to the administration office & walked right in. There was a slightly short, older looking man seated in a chair. He had white hair & he was wearing an expensive looking blazer.

"Uhmm, Yuan Shao?" Sima Yi said catching his attention immediately.

"Ah, Sima Yi! I've been waiting for you!" Yuan Shao rose to his feet & shook Sima Yi's hand. "Glad to see you here, this time with the kids. It's also lovely to see you two!"

He extended his hand to Zhang Chunhua & she shook it. "It's a pleasure as always Yuan Shao."

"Welcome to Jin Academy," Yuan Shao said, extended his hand to Shi.

"Thank you. I'm Sima Shi, the more intelligent of this duo." Shi shook his hand.

Yuan Shao extended his hand to Zhao & it was shook instantly. "And I'm Sima Zhao, the one who will present you with the least problems this year."

Zhang Chunhua smiled. "Relax you two. Why do you always feel the need to be in competition?"

"You two can call me Yuan Shao or simply...the dean." Yuan Shao smiled at the duo. I think you two will find this campus to be to your liking, especially with those competitive spirits you have." Yuan Shao began walking to his doorway. "Please, right this way. I'll show you two your rooms. Your parents are welcome to come if they want to."

"I'd love to Yuan Shao but I have to be at work in about an hour. I'll call you later on," Sima Yi promised before shaking Yuan Shao's hand.

"Alright you two stay safe. I'll make sure your children enjoy this school until the day they graduate!"

Sima Yi & Zhang Chunhua hugged their kids & then headed off. Yuan Shao walked out of the office, followed by the kids.

"Come now, we have to get you your rooms, school IDs, schedules & uniforms," Yuan Shao stated.

"Uniforms?" Zhao asked a bit displeased.

"Yes of course. What, you thought I was going to allow you to walk around my campus looking like an Asian Vanilla Ice?"

Shi snickered at Yuan Shao's comment. "I'm sure you have no problem with my outfit dean?"

Yuan Shao turned around & saw Shi wearing all black, his pants having a chain & rips on them. "Whoa, you remind me of a cutter. That'll never do."

Yuan Shao spun back around & this time, Zhao was snickering. Shi wore a death glare & one would swear he was going to kill the dean.

"This way you two! Your rooms are right this way!" Yuan Shao announced.

And...There is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Well the kids of the Sima Clan are finally out of the sight of their parents & into the Jin Academy. Eh, not a good idea Sima Yi & Zhang Chunhua...because the problems that you actually considered "problems" are about to get even worse. Opps, I'm saying too much. Well, I'll see you all in chapter 3! #writingismydrug


End file.
